Mr. Lancer
Mr. Lancer, during his own years at High School was a Male Cheerleader. Now a teacher and Vice-Principal at Danny's school, Casper High (another ghost reference), he serves as rope of education to the students of Casper High such as English, Math, Social Studies, and Science. He often uses the titles of books as exclamations (for example, "Moby-Dick!, "Gulliver's Travels, I'm losing my mind-- and my pants!", and "Lord of the Flies! They're slipping right through my hands!" "War of the Worlds, creature, get away from my youthful charges!" "Chicken Soup for the Soul!" "Hunt for Red October!", and when the faculty's steak dinners are stolen, "Paradise Lost!" or when Hotep-Ra appeared, "Antony and Cleopatra!, or when the Nasty Burger was attacked, "Fast Food Nation!""), or when he saw his doppelganger self "Prince and the Pauper". Another in Kindred Spirits, "To Kill a Mockingbird, people". Appearance and History Mr. Lancer is at first portrayed as the enforcer within Casper High, liberally doling out detentions to Danny and his friends, but later on throughout the series, he is then generally depicted as a devoted educator who takes his job seriously and cares for his students. He tends to show favoritism to the school athletes (and Jazz). ("Mystery Meat", "Fright Night"). Although he is described as an English teacher, Mr. Lancer has appeared teaching a variety of subjects, including astronomy ("Memory Blank"), and often the blackboard behind him is covered with scrawled math equations, surgesting he is trained in many subjects. He is portrayed as a bit of a wimp, hiding behind Principal Ishiyama when faced with Wulf ("Public Enemies") for example, even if he generally means well, although he occasionly has momments of bravery, for example in "Memory Blank". In "Forever Phantom" it's revealed that he is just as picked on by the students as Danny and his friends for being "lame and uncool".. He also seems to have no one to spend Christmas with as he writes all of his gifts to himself which could either mean that his family is dead, can not/will not contact them, or that they just don't want to see him. In fact, he is held as a complete laughing stock in the eyes of many. Mr. Lancer also secretly plays video games like "Doomed", and is apparently very skilled at it (defeating Tucker, Danny, and Sam all at once and stating he has already won this game several times, which Tucker, Sam and Danny imply is a huge achievement. Mr. Lancer's two greatest fears are apparently math equations and the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard. In "Teacher of the Year", Lancer shows a picture of his "sister" to Danny as a method of encouragement, then later wonders how no one ever seems to realize that it's really just him in a dress, indicating he purposely cross dressed for the particular reason of motivating students. Sometimes he's hard on Danny and his friends, where as other times he treats them more pleasantly, possibly implying that he is a strict, yet caring teacher. Trivia *It is unclear what Lancer's first name is, for he is always referred to as Mr. Lancer, even to himself. It's possible that his first initial is L'' due to having it on his '''Doomed avatar (similar to Technus using his first initial of '''''N), but this has not been made official. *It's implied in "Phantom Planet" that he already knew Danny's secret by his comment "They never put that much effort into their schoolwork." though he might of just been talking about Tucker. *Mr. Lancer is similar to Mr. Garrison, and Mr. Mackey, from South Park, and Principal Skinner from The Simpsons. *Mr. Lancer is also similar to Ms. Honey from the book and movie, Matilda. *In some episodes, he acts antagonistic like Richard Vernon from the 1985 film, The Breakfast Club. Category:Characters